Coping With Pain
by Uchiha Yuki Niiro
Summary: Kakashi is in trouble, and it's up to the Akatsuki to save him. Half way through battle, Pain get's knocked out.  Toshiko Akasuna rushes in to get him to safety, but his memories have gone. What will fall in fate for this new couple?  lemons. PainxOC :3


Coping with Pain

Chapter 1. Prophetic

The train clattered across the rarely used tracks, and the puffs of thick grey smoke blew behind it. The wheels grinded against the rusty metal, as the train forced it way forwards, working against the friction its wheels held against it. The driver of the train stood, smoking a pipe, and puffing out similar smoke to the train itself. The black smoke mixed in together, and breezed into the sky, as the train hissed and it steadily turned a corner.

Sand spat up from underneath the train's old figure, and rattled against the windows of the old way of transportation. The insane heat from the blazing yellow sun blared out against the sand, and seeped into the rusted old black train.

The passengers consisted of 4 People. Two male, and two female. One of the males were sat with his head against the glass, watching as the bleak world flew by. His Long blonde hair tumbled down his shoulders, and his blue eyes staring mindlessly out of the window, obviously lost in deep thought. The female sat next to him, looking down at the floor yet clutching the blonde man's hand, hand short auburn hair, a mixture of reds and browns. Her black eyes that held great secrets and a dark past were pained, and she looked around at the blonde man, who looked down at her as soon as he felt her move. After a few moments, he glanced up across to the other two people. The closest a female, with fiery Red hair, and Her eyelids were closed, though she wasn't asleep. Next to her, was a ginger haired male, who had his head on the red-heads shoulder, his eyes closed, but he was asleep. He nose had 3 piercings that went through his nose, and his ears had a bar through them, from bottom to top. Around the rim of his ears, were 6 other circular piercings. The red-head girl opened her eyes, exposing her sky blue hues, which had numerous rings around the iris. She looked at the sleeping man on her shoulder, and her cheeks tinged a slight red. She looked around at the Blonde man and the Auburn-haired girl, and the blonde smiled at her softly.

'Not long now…' He murmured, and slunk an arm around the other girls shoulders. The auburn haired girl nodded, and her head fell onto his shoulder.

'Yeah…' She closed her eyes and sighed. 'I hope… Kaka-Sensei's okay…' The blonde looked down at her, knowing how close she and Kakashi had been.

'Hey, we'll save him.' He murmured, kissing her forehead and rubbing her shoulder. 'No doubt about it.' But even he himself doubted his own words. Kakashi had been with his friend, though the team of four suspected it was his girlfriend, and a bombing had happened nearby, causing the house they were in to collapse. The blonde's Aqua eyes looked at the floor, and suddenly turned dull and grey.

'Deidara-Kun…' The auburn haired girl murmured, and snaked her arms around the blonde's, Deidara's, waist. Her eyes were still closed, and she appeared to be crying.

'Yuki-Chan…' He murmured. 'You must believe in him. Believe in us.' She looked up as his sad and wise expression, and she nodded. 'Here. We'll go to a different compartment so you can sleep.' Yuki nodded again, and she let Deidara lead her to a different compartment, leaving the two red-heads alone. The female of the two lifted her hand up, and ran her hand through the male's hair, sighing. She didn't feel much towards this Shinobi. She felt a small amount of Respect, but nothing more. The reason why she blushes around him, is because of his nature of being quite shy, quiet yet dark and he can even be quite sadistic.

In herself, the red-haired female had a laid back attitude, though if you got on her bad side, you would most likely regret it. While she caressed the male's hair, she looked out the window before finding herself also out of it.

"_The room… Is so dark… So frail… I… I'm scared of it… the unbalanced features, and the same colour… it's not… I can't be… Sane…" _

_The girl whipped her head around, and stared at an invisible mirror. Staring at herself. Beside her, in the mirror, a silhouette of a person hovered just behind her shoulder, before emerging into a familiar face._

'_Pain-Sama?' The girl whispered, her fingers brushing against her lips, she turned, but no one was there._

'_Toshiko.' The male's voice was deep and husky. He sounded a little hoarse, and fear hinted his voice. She turned back to the mirror. 'I know what you are, Toshiko.'_

'_W- What I am…?' She stammered, reaching out and touching the invisible glass, which rippled like water._

'_Yes. What you're hiding.' The ginger man, Pain, Spoke. Toshiko's head was overwhelmed with confusion._

'_What am I hiding, Leader-Sama?' She said, the fear reflecting on her voice._

'_You're hiding the truth from me.' His voice rasped. 'You've lied to me.'_

'_No!' Toshiko cried, clutching the collar of her fishnet shirt. 'Why would I?'_

'_I don't like Liars…' Pain growled, and his hands reached out in front of him._

'_P- Pain-Sama!' Toshiko cried, tears spilling over her cheeks. Pain's eyes blazed with anger, and he gritted his teeth._

'_I can never forgive you.' His palms faced the mirror. 'I will have to destroy you.'_

'_Pain!' Toshiko yelled, and whirled around again, facing his real image. 'You can't do this!'_

'_5 Seconds…' Pain muttered._

'_Pain…' Toshiko stepped into him and enveloped him into a small hug, placing a delicate kiss on his lips._

_3 seconds…_

'_I love you, Pain-Sama…'_

'_UNIVERSAL PUSH!'_

'_TOSHIKO!'_

'Toshiko?' Toshiko's eyes shot open and she blinked a few times. She looked down, and Pain's rinnegan eyes that were mixed of purple and grey were staring up at her.

'Pain…'

'You had a dream, yes?' He murmured. And just then Toshiko realised he was lying on his lap.

'Y- Yeah…' She murmured, her cheeks darkening faintly. 'It was more of… A nightmare though…' Pain sat up a little, turning his torso towards her.

'Tell me about it?' He questioned. The sentence should have been a statement, but he clearly wanted to know.

'Uhh…' Toshiko rubbed her temples. 'Well. There was… like a mirror… But it was more like a wall off clear reflective water…' Pain nodded, urging her onwards. 'And You were stood behind me. I tried to look at you by turning around, but you were only in the image… You said I had lied to you, and that you knew what I was.' She looked at him and he looked rather interested. 'You then said something about hating liars,' Pain nodded at this. 'And that you couldn't forgive me. That you had to destroy me… Then you put your hands out, and I suddenly felt scared, and humiliated. I tried to tell you that you couldn't do that, by turning around and suddenly being able to see you. I hugged you, and then…' She trailed off.

'Universal Push…' Pain murmured from beside her, as her slid his T-Shirt off.

'Yeah… And…' She gave him a funny look. 'Why are you taking your clothes off?' He turned his attention to her and gave a twitch of his mouth. His formal way of a smile.

'Changing. Not stripping.' He murmured, pulling a Different fishnet shirt on instead. Toshiko fell into silence as she thought about her dream.

"_Was it trying to tell me something?"_ She thought. _"Or was it just a stupid coincidence?" _Pain touched her face and she whipped her head around to him, and he put his hands up by his head in a surrendering fashion.

'Sorry.' He murmured, and Toshiko sighed, leaning forwards onto her hands.

'No. I'm being stupid again.' She muttered against herself. 'Where's Hidan?'

'Hidan was fighting with Kakuzu again.' Pain murmured, stuffing the old fishnet shirt into his rucksack. 'I suspect they are pulling off a Hidan-facing-the-wall-like-a-child, and Kakuzu-counts-money-simultaneously act.' Toshiko giggled at Pain's Sarcasm, and leaned backwards again.

'I wonder what you meant by "I know what you are."' She muttered.

'Hunh?' Pain grunted, looking at her blankly. Toshiko chuckled.

'My dream.'

'Oh…' Pain looked away, lost in thought. 'Unless… No…' Toshiko looked at him blankly.

'Why, what is it?' She questioned him. Pain's grey rinnegan eyes looked up at Toshiko doubted.

'I used to think you had prophetic dreams.'

'Prophetic… Dreams…?' She murmured, and Pain turning away from her.

'It is… Hard to explain… But…' He looked at her over his shoulder. 'But when I first met you, I thought there was a hidden power inside of you. The power to see things that could have, that were, that are, that could be, and what will be.' Toshiko looked at the floor.

'Prophetic Dreams…' She repeated, and turned to Pain. 'but why would you try to kill me?' Pain paused.

'Indeed, I do hate liars.' He murmured. 'And I also want peace. But I would not destroy you.' Toshiko released a sigh, and leant against her seat.

'Maybe…' Pain continued. 'It wasn't you I was trying to destroy?'

'Sure looked like it,' Toshiko murmured, and turned her torso to face him. 'But there Is a possibility, I guess.'

'What happened…' Pain replied, turning to face her. Toshiko looked at him a little, and a blush crept onto his face. 'Before I tried to kill you?'

'I… Well. You were about to "Universal Push", and I walked towards you and hugged your neck…' Pain's face showed no emotion. 'And then I… I Kissed you, and said "I love you… Pain-Sama."' Now Pain reflected Toshiko's blush. 'B- But it was just a dream.' Toshiko added hastily. 'And… And dreams… Don't come true…' Pain looked at the floor and nodded, though in his head, he was telling himself,

"_Be that so, I'm not sure… about Prophetic dreams…"_

'I need to… do something…' He murmured after a few moments of Silence, and he stood up. Toshiko stared at his back, then he turned to her. 'Do you want to come with me?' Toshiko blinked at him.

'Sure…' She stood up, and stood beside him. Pain gave her a faint smile, then walked forwards to slide the compartment door open. Toshiko noticed as he walked past, his hand brushed against hers. Pain padded on ahead up the alley of the train, Toshiko hot on his heels, then stopped as Hidan stood a few meters away from him.

'What are you doing?' Pain asked, raising an eyebrow. Hidan propped his scythe onto his shoulder.

'I'm just… Looking for Kakuzu.' He murmured truthfully. 'We had another fucking fall out.'

'Ah.' Pain replied. 'What happened?'

'I… I uh… I interrupted his fucking money counting and he got pissed.' Hidan murmured, but Pain snagged onto the lie.

'You lied.' He murmured.

'What?' Hidan retorted, his grip tightening on his scythe. 'What the fuck are talking of? I don't fucking lie!'

'You lied again…' Pain murmured, his anger levels rising. 'You know I hate liars…' Hidan swung his scythe down so it pointed at the floor.

'You're fucking kidding, right?' He hissed. 'I. Don't. Fucking. LIE!' Pain's face grew deeply angered, and he grunted.

'I know what you are…' He growled.

'W- What I am?' Hidan murmured, his face blanketing with confusion.

'Yes. What you're hiding.' Pain sneered. Toshiko suddenly understood. Pain was right…

'What am I hiding, Leader-Sama?' Pain said, the fear bubbling in his voice.

'You're hiding the truth from me.' Pain rasped. 'You've lied to me.'

'No!' Hidan roared, swinging the scythe over his shoulder again. 'Why would I?'

'I don't like Liars…' Pain growled, and his hands reached out in front of him.

'P- Pain-Sama!' Toshiko cried suddenly, tears spilling over her cheeks. Pain's eyes blazed with anger, and he gritted his teeth.

'I can never forgive you.' His palms faced Hidan. 'I will have to destroy you.'

'Pain!' Toshiko yelled, pushing past him and standing in front of him. 'You can't do this!'

'5 Seconds…' Pain growled lowly.

'Pain…' Toshiko Whispered, hearing Hidan's frightened cry from behind her. She knew what she had to do. Toshiko's arms snaked around Pain's neck, and she craned her neck up and kissed Pain delicately on the lips.

1 second…

'I love you, Pain-Sama…' She whispered against his lips.

'UNIVERSAL PUSH!'

**A/N:**** Wowies. This has a lot of detail in. XD**

**Hope you enjoyed this different story whilst I'm sorting out FL for you lot. :3**

**Now… This was inspired by a random dream I had, but I quite like it.**

**I've started school again, so I won't be able to have a lot of time on working on literature. ;-;**

**Ah well.**

**Yuki and Toshiko are characters of my own… The Rest belong to Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei. :3**


End file.
